


【授權翻譯】My Sanctuary 我的避難所

by serena_loves_books



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bondage, Established Relationship, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Protectiveness, Sex, Submissive!Yuuri, Top!Yuuri, Translation, top!victor, 中文翻譯, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serena_loves_books/pseuds/serena_loves_books
Summary: Omega 很罕見—非常罕見——特別是男性的omega。勇利是男性的omega，他要怎樣告訴Victor？





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577325) by [Sophia96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96). 



> Hi!這是我第一次翻譯。很喜歡這篇所以就決定嘗試翻譯了。  
> 沒有beta，如有任何錯誤歡迎指正:D  
> 沒有漢字的人名我都保留作英語。  
> 大家覺得人名是翻成中文還是保留英語好呢？

Omega 被視為珍寶。

主要是因為這個世界上的omega為數不多。

在7.5億人中，omega只有約一百萬。

大部分都是女性omega，有80%。剩下的二十萬是男性omega。

男性omega幾乎已成傳說，甚至去到他們經常會在性別分化後幾天便馬上被被許配給alpha的程度。

男性omega非常容易受孕，而且他們的小孩總是遺傳了父母最好的基因。

很久以前，omega只是被用作生子機器……那是一段黑暗的日子。也因此，現在只剩下少數的omega。

一個omega不能像囚犯那樣，過著毫不安定的生活，所以現在的omega都會儘早被分配到合適的alpha身邊——最好就是在他們分化後。

勇利記得他是在十七歲時性別分化的。他記得那種痛苦，記得當時他完全不知道這對他的未來——或是他成為世界第一的花式滑冰選手的夢想——有什麼影響。

幸運的是，勇利在一個每個人都很關心他的小鎮中成長，因此他能對外界保密他的第二性別。

當他練習時，他能盡情展現他作為滑冰選手的才華。但作為一個二十幾歲還沒有伴侣的omega使他有嚴重的焦慮—那無可避免地使他輸掉花滑大獎賽，落得最後一名的成績。

他並不因此感到快樂，但對於他是第一個進入比賽的omega這件事他還是有一點成功感的。他想也許他應該就此滿足。就這樣找個伴侶，生活下去，為着他至少曾經嘗試過而自豪。

 

* * *

 

後來Victor Nikiforov進入了他的生活。

Victor是勇利從小就仰慕的花式滑冰選手。他大概是勇利當初選擇成為花式滑冰選手的主因。

Victor是個alpha。勇利一聞到他便知道了。

因為勇利的舅舅是本地醫院的醫生，所以勇利能取得氣味阻隔劑。它們主要是給氣味特別強烈的alpha用的，但也能遮蓋勇利的氣味，以免他的omega身份被揭露。

初時Victor感到懊惱。

他不能聞到勇利，勇利也不對他表露自己的第二性別，這情況使他抓狂。

他最終相信勇利是個用了氣味阻隔劑的alpha。

一想到勇利追求夢想的勇氣，他的氣勢，他的固執，這顯得合理。

Victor一直保持著這個想法。他支持勇利和他的夢想，幫助他在花滑大獎賽總決賽中奪得銀牌。

但勇利還是不滿意。在他取得金牌前，他是不會放棄的。

 

* * *

 

勇利的決心喚醒了Victor，使他發現他自己有多想要那面金牌。

以勇利搬來俄羅斯為條件，Victor同意繼續做勇利的教練。

他們已經訂婚了，所以這看起來是合理的下一步。

Victor也想有藉口去佔有勇利。他對勇利有一種異常的佔有欲。

這很奇怪，特別是alpha通常只會對他們的beta，而非alpha產生佔有欲。但勇利是特別的……

也許這是因為他們訂婚了，也許這是因為他對勇利是如此的神魂顛倒。

 

* * *

 

起初勇利非常不願意離開他的家鄉。Victor深知如果勇利不和他一起去俄羅斯的話，他會退役，餘生和勇利一起生活在日本九州。

比起不能夠再滑冰，不能夠和他深愛的男人在一起更令Victor害怕。

勇利最終讓步了。現在他們快樂地住在Victor位於St. Petersburg的公寓。

 

* * *

 

勇利對於和Victor同居感到十分緊張。他說服他的舅舅把氣味阻隔劑用包裹寄來。頭兩個星期，一切都沒問題……

但今天，威脅突然襲來。他的氣味阻隔劑已經用完，而他的包裹延誤了。

勇利沮喪地嘆氣，心想他是否應在在氣味阻隔劑寄來前離開Victor，待在酒店。他馬上在心裏責備自己這愚蠢的念頭。

如果他聞起來像個尚未標記的omega還在街上走，什麼事都可能發生。這意味著他可能會被政府捉到，賣給俄羅斯出價最高的alpha……

勇利不想這樣。他會為了不與他深愛的男人分開而竭盡所能。

他只剩下一個選項—

告訴Victor真相……

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得給原作者一個kudos:D


End file.
